What Will Happen Now
by Time Of Our Life
Summary: What will happen if Kylie never went to jail. Based of Supah Ninjas Cheer Fever


_**What Will Happen Now**_

_**Chapter One **__**Kylie D**__**idn't Go Jail**_

_**Both - Hey hey guys**_

_**Katie - It's the amazing Alex**_

_**Me - And It's the awesome Katie here**_

_**Katie - And we here with our crossover of us Big Time Rush and Supah Ninjas**_

_**Me - We thought of it after watching Supah Ninjas Cheer Fever **_

_**Katie - I love that episode. So after watching it we did some reading thinking and writing and here is the story**_

_**Me - Tell us what you think**_

_**Katie - Please because if you guys hate it we know not to write it anymore**_

_**Me - So you gonna go to the chapter**_

_**Katie - Alright that my time to go into it. (Turns to me ) Later Alex and bye guys until the end of the chapter**_

_**Me - See ya Katie**_

_**Katie - Okay time to go in. Let me go inside the story. (Goes into the chapter)**_

_**Me - Okay here is the chapter**_

_**Kylie's POV**_

_"Ow!" I screamed as I fell. I smiled around. I can leave without going to jail. I looked around and there was two people on the floor I have no idea who but it's someone I ran out of tunnels and out of Benjamin Rush before someone could see me. "Yes." I said. I laughed. "I'm not going to jail." I told myself. My phone made a noise. I looked down at my phone and it was my twin sister texting me telling that she, my older brother and his friends are coming to see me for a long time. "I will get looks like I know how to get Amanda for almost putting me in jail again." I said before running away.  
_

**_Next Day_**

**_Amanda's POV_**

_"Yes I can't believe we put Kylie in jail." Mike said as we walked into school. I nodded my head. "I know right that girl is not right in the head." Owen said. I felt my phone move. I picked it up and my eyes went wide. "Guys Kylie didn't go to jail she ran out before the cops came." I told them. "What!" Mike shouted. I nodded. "I know right all that work for nothing." I said. Owen sighed. "I guess we going to make her go in jail and if we do before that we should asked her to make her cookies." He said. I laughed. "Of course you would say that." I said shaking my head. Just then the door open and there was Kylie and a girl who looks like her. Kylie smiled and then walked up to us with the girl. "Hello Amanda you thought you put me in jail I see." Kylie smirked. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Kylie?" I asked. Kylie smiled. "This is my twin sister Katie Knight yes we do have different last names I mine was Knight before." She said. the Katie girl rolled her eyes. "Your Amanda McKay." She said rolling her eyes. Great she evil like Kylie. Katie turned to Kylie. "I don't like this girl." I mouthed to Mike and Owen. They nodded. "I know right so like Kylie." Mike mouth back. Owen smiled. "If she like Kylie she must know how to make awesome cookies." He mouthed. "Thanks for letting me on the cheerleading team Kylie." Katie said. Kylie smiled. "Don't worry about it Kates." She said. Kylie turned to me. "Well Amanda you better watch out because of what happen last night." She warmed me. I laughed moving my arms. "Oh please." I said. Kylie fell to the ground. "Oh my gosh why did you push Kylie to the ground." Katie said crossing her looked at me. "Come on Kylie lets get you out of here before the girl tries and kill you." She said. Kylie jumped up and crossed her arms and her and Katie went. "I can't believe her." I told Mike and Owen. Owen nodded. "Yup we know." He said. "We need to stop her because I bet her and that girl is up to something." Mike said.  
_

**_End Of Chapter_**

**_Katie - (Jumps out of computer) Hey guys I hope you like the chapter_**

**_Me - If I was reading I so would_**

**_Katie - Sorry Big Time Rush wasn't in it but they will in the next chapter._**

**_Me - Hey Katie before we go lets talk about the KCA_**

**_Katie - Yup the KCA are on now I think I'm not sure but it was when we was writing it_**

**_Me - I think Big Time Rush will won and Carlos will. _**

**_Katie - Hold up take away the word will and add is going to _**

**_Me - Your write_**

**_Katie - So we have to go_**

**_Me - Oh yeah we do have to_**

**_Katie - Cheer up Alex there always next time. Okay make sure you follow me CiaraBravo on twitter and Alex CountOnMeAnyday on twitter_**

**_Me - We would love if you did_**

**_Katie - Peace_**

**_Me - Love_**

**_Both - Big Time Rush _**


End file.
